Ask the Slashers
by Gore Squirrel
Summary: Ask any questions you would like to the famous slashers, Freddy, Michael, Jason, Ghostface, Leatherface, Pinhead, and Chucky! use reviews for questions
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Freddy, Michael, Jason, Chucky, Leatherface, Ghostface, or Pinhead, or their movies…**

Welcome to Ask the Horror Movie Slasher!

You can ask any questions and as many questions you want!

This includes:

Freddy Krueger from a Nightmare on Elm Street

Michael Myers from Halloween

Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th

Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Ghostface from Scream

Chucky from Child's Play

And Pinhead from Hellraiser!

Please use reviews to ask questions!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just noting so no one gets offended, I don't have a problem with slash stories or anything like that…**

NightOfAThousandDreams:

-grins evilly- Ohohoho, am I glad I found this. Alrighty, let's see... Freddy and Jason: What do you guys think about those F/J sex fics out there. What about your loads of fangirls? Jason: BWAHAHA, I am supreme goddess of all time, you can't kill me. What would you do if I raped you? Repeatedly? Michael: same question -though a lot more violent, since I worship you- Also, what do you think of those Jason/Michael fics? What do you think about your fangirls. Most of all, what do you think about Michael/Laurie fics? Haha, I've written some. Well, gotta go-smooches Michael before running away, cackling madly-

**_Freddy:_**

**They DISGUST me. (Glares at Jason)**

**But I don't mind the fan-girls… (Smiles evilly)**

**_Jason:_**

**(writes sloppily into notebook) Gross, and I could do much better than him anyways. And… most fan-girls are… ok…**

**(pauses and thinks) … (shrugs)**

**Please don't rape me (draws a smiley-face)**

**_Michael:_**

**(Thinks and writes neatly into notebook) I guess I'd try to kill you anyways. Don't rape me.**

… **I agree with Freddy.**

**I like fan-girls…**

**NO. NO. NO. EW.**

**(Kisses cheek)**

Dance Alice Dance:

Let's see...questions...

Michael - What do you think of all the Michael/OC fics out there?  
Jason - What did you think of the recent remake of the original Friday the 13th?

Uhm...that's all I can really think of right now. Lol my brain is fried from all the college mess I've had to do. Can't wait for your first chapter!

**_Michael:_**

**(writes) … I don't really read romantic stuff anyways… But no… I don't like them… usually… Are they cute?**

**_Jason:_**

… **(writes) BLAH! (draws angry face)**

chloe1010:

Dear Slashers...  
I have QUESTIONS. Chucky. Can You make a voodoo doll of yourself, and if you stabbed it, would it hurt? Pinhead. Can you get a pinhawk? THAT WOULD BE FUCKING AMAZING! Ghostface, out of all of them, you scare me the most unless freddy goes all creepey. Leatherface, your extremely violent, and thats cool by me. Jason, your so fucking HUGE! if only i was that tall and not as fat and short as i am now...(sighs and looks down)...Michael. Why did you eat that dog? THAT WAS AMAZING HOW YOU SMASHES THAT HOOKERS FACE INTO THE GLASS, BTW. (looks up and squeals)FREDDYOHMYGODITSYOU! (giggles)(mumbles quietly)iwouldkilltohaveyoukillme! oh-by the way, im chloe!

**_Chucky:_**

**Yes I can, and yes it would. (turns and quickly starts making a doll)**

**_Pinhead:_**

**(glares) (annoyed) No. And no it wouldn't.**

**_Ghostface:_**

**8D (gives you thumbs up)**

**_Leatherface:_**

**(stares)**

**_Jason:_**

**(pats your head)**

**_Michael:_**

**(looks annoyed (even though he's wearing a mask))**

**(writes) I was HUNGRY.**

**Uh, thanks.**

**_Freddy:_**

**(smiles evilly and puts his arm around you) Hello, Chloe.**

Beatenblackandblue:

hello...this question is for all of you. you all have reasons that you kill. would you reccomend that i take my anger out that way? is it fun killing?

**_Chucky and Freddy:_**

**Yes and yes (smile evilly)**

**_Pinhead:_**

**Not necessarily, and yes.**

**_Leatherface:_**

**Maybe, and sometimes..**

**_Jason:_**

**(writes) No… and yes (draws smiley face)**

**_Michael:_**

**(writes) Sure, and yes.**

NaruHinaLuvr:

omg omg omg omg!ok ok, for my first question...wait, wheres B-mary (im not saying her name!!she terrifies me) anyway...michael, even though you might not respond out loud, but who do you think would be a good fight for you?(im thinking freddy vs jason vs michael vs chucky, etc status...)

**_Michael:_**

**(thinks) … (writes) I could beat any one of them… Except Pinhead…**


	3. Chapter 3

NightOfAThousandDreams:

Jason: Since you said please, I shall not rape you. As for Michael...-smirks- Anyways Freddy: Freddy/OC fics. Your thoughts? Michael: hehe, thanks! Ok...Michael/Annie. Since I've read one and am working on one at the moment. And...-makes out- Okay Jason and Michael: If you were stuck on an island alone with only one thing, what would you bring?

_**Jason:**_

**:)**

_**Michael:**_

**(sighs)**

_**Freddy:**_

**The stories or the characters?**

_**Michael:**_

**Mmmm… Its better than me and Laurie… (shudders)**

_**Jason and Michael:**_

… … … … … …

_**Jason:**_

**My machete.**

_**Michael:**_

**PSH. I don't know.**

**(kisses)**

XravenXjokerX:

Okay well I have this friend her name is Raven and this is for Michael she uhmm apparently thinks you'd be a good fight since she's a ufc fighter. Before you answer she wanted me to describe herself to you. 6'2" long blonde hair a tattoo of you, blue eyes and she has reminded me that well she thinks if she pinned you things would get interesting.. plus, she's a swim suit model...so what should her answer be??

_**Michael:**_

**I **_**would**_** be a good fight, thanks.**

… **She wouldn't pin me. _**

Beatenblackandblue:

(Looks at pinhead) i find you fascinating. (Hugs him tightly)

_**Pinhead:**_

… **(hugs) Thank you?**

chloe1010:

(smiles at him)hi hottie. (Looks at m)I ate a mouse my cat brought me. (to chucky)THATSNOTOFME,ISIT?!?!?!?! (looks at pinhead)(grabs a pin and pulls out)technically, this is a nail.

_**Freddy:**_

**=3**

_**Michael:**_

… **Weirdo.**

_**Chucky:**_

**(Laughs) No… (Putting hair on it)**

_**Pinhead:**_

**NO. IT IS NOT. It is a PIN. A rather large PIN.**

LovelyAssasin:

:D Elo! Um...okay! Ghostface: YOU'RE AWESOME! Jason: I love you. Will you marry me? Michael: My cousin worships you. She said something about you, rope, your knife, and pillows. Do you have any idea what she's talking about? Hey! Can we dare people? Then I wanna dare em! Okay Jason and Freddy: I dare you to read one of those sex fics together. Michael: read the rated M Michael/OC fics...better yet, Michael/Laurie! Tell me what ya think. And I'd stay away from me cousin. She's scary...

_**Ghostface:**_

**(Squeals happily) (gives a hug)**

_**Jason:**_

… **(shrugs) O//O**

_**Michael:**_

… **(stares for a moment) … No idea.**

_**Freddy Michael and Jason:**_

… **Ew.**

_**Gore Squirrel:**_

**(Shoves laptop in their face) Read!**

_**Freddy Michael and Jason:**_

… **(they start to read)**

Haller's Demon:

Let's see...I was curious...to Jason and Michael, are Jason and Michael friends. (and no I don't mean that they are relationship because that's scary as hell.)

Freddy, I love you more than life its self...and no I am not insane. Freddy, do you think that the ANOES remake will be SLIGHTLY good? (Yeah only Robert Englund can potray you)

Pinhead, do you like the fangirls?

Ghostface, do you like candy, and if so which is your favorite.

Yeah and my final question is do any of you have pets?

Anyway bye (skips away singing the dark version of Miss Mary Mack, i'll put it in my profile to)

_**Michael and Jason:**_

**Of course!**

_**Michael:**_

**And nothing more than that.**

_**Freddy:**_

**(smiles and kisses)**

**(groans) POSSIBLY.**

_**Pinhead:**_

… **(shrugs) I guess. Not the crazy ones.**

_**Ghostface:**_

**DEAR GOD YES. **

**Um… uh… Spree! (smiles)**

**(holds up a dead gold fish) It's name is Skippy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention that, of course, there will be some language. And anything that Leatherface, Michael, and Jason "say" is written in a notebook :) SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

Hopeless Musician

Hello! So, you all are quite amazing. Especially Leatherface :D Definately my favorite (hugs). My question for him...If you could use any other weapon other than your chainsaw to kill, what would it be? And by the way, Michael and Jason rock too!

_**Leatherface:**_

**(Writes) Aw :) (hugs)**

**(thinks) … Meat cleaver!**

_**Michael and Jason:**_

**:D (hug)**

_**Freddy:**_

**(rolls eyes) Psh. Whatever. Don't even RECOGNIZE ME.**

Sexc12envy

ok firstly, hi everyone im Erin and im great fans of all of yall. To Freddy: have read any of the Freddy/Samara fanfics and what do you think of her. To Jason: you're my favourite but i seriously think you need a girlfriend(Freddy can comment on that)I was thinking you and that Lori girl would make a cute couple from Freddy vs Jason. To Chuckie: say hi to Tiff for me and please tell me, is glen/glenda a girl or a boy?. And to the rest, i love yall all!

**(They wave)**

_**Freddy:**_

**Nope.**

**(shrugs) She's alright, I guess.**

**My input on the girlfriend thing? (points at Jason and yells) VIRGIN. And yeah, he does. I don't see him getting one anytime soon.**

_**Jason:**_

**(glaring at Freddy) … Ew. No. Not her, she's annoying. REALLY. ANNOYING.**

_**Chucky:**_

**Sure.**

_**GLEN**_** is a **_**BOY, **_**DAMN IT!**

**(They wave, again)**

beatenblackandblue

(takes a pin from his head and stabs it into arm)(moans slightly at the pleasure)looks at freddy)perv.

_**Pinhead:**_

**(grabs it back) My pin.**

_**Freddy:**_

… **Bitch, don't even start with me.**

chloe1010

(glares at pinhead)(tries to see who chuckys doll is of)(looks back to pinhead)...pervert.

(runs out and then back in)MONSTER! (holds up a can and starts to drink, its the blue kind)(starts running around in circles)(to all)voice is all high pitched)ARE YOU MY FRIENDS??!

_**Chucky:**_

**(Holding a doll of chloe1010) (Smiles evilly and grabs a pin)**

_**Pinhead:**_

**What did I do?**

_**Ghostface:**_

**(screams) YAY! YES.**

_**Pinhead, Chucky, and Freddy:**_

… **No.**

_**Michael and Leatherface:**_

**(Stare at you)**

_**Jason:**_

**Yes. :)**

NightOfAThousandDreams

Freddy the stories AND the characters : -pinches his cheek- You are really adorable you know that? It's like you're this cute little pupy dog that likes to kill people. Aw my cousin wants to marry you! TO VEGAS! Haha, anyways, are you a virgin? Michael: Same question. Wait if you are can I take it? Yes? YAY! -drags him into a closet and stays there for a very long time- Chucky- Do you trust me fixing up that loose part? -holds up nailgun and chainsaw-

_**Freddy:**_

**The stories, no. The characters, yes.**

_**Jason:**_

**(draws a smiley face)**

**O_O**

… **Maybe…**

_**Michael:**_

**No, and yes. ;3**

_**Chucky:**_

**(gives you a frightened look) … No.**

Haller's Demon

...Freddy, can you rape me then kill me? *puppy eyes*

To anyone that is listening other than Freddy, NO I AM NOT INSANE! Do any of you think I am insane? 0.0 I just had alot of coffee and sugar and candy and more suger...and more sugar...and I brought some for Ghostface to. YAY SUGAR! *Throws to Ghostface.* SUGAR HIGHIFIED! Now back to Freddy. WILL YOU RAPE ME?! O.O

_**Freddy:**_

**Uh-**

_**Ghostface:**_

**(Screams with happiness and starts eating)**

_**Freddy:**_

**Sure. (Grabs you and drags you into bedroom)**

XravenXjokerX

K nother question uh some people thought it would be funny if jason and michael were in the wwe. who would you partner with (no divas..though the thought of michael with kelly is funny)

_**Michael and Jason:**_

…

_**Michael:**_

**(scratches head) … (shrugs)**

_**Jason:**_

**(Draws a frowny face) … Does Michael count…**

FreddyKruegerLover13

To Freddy: Freddy i am your biggest fan!! your my favorite out of all the other killers!!iloveyou(: and my friends are always making fun of you sweater (and i dont know why) because its red and green, and i wanted to know why it is red and green, i guess they make fun of it because its christman colors?

To Michael: Michael, you are my 2nd favorite. i'm going to be you for halloween this year(: i wanted to know how you gained the power to never die, i never got that.

To Jason: Jason, you are my 3rd and my friends always make fun of you, saying your a mama's boy cuz it's funny(please dont get affended by this) and i dont really mean it, its just really i've wanted to know if you had a dad, and if you did, what was his name?

To Chucky:Chucky, you are my fourth favorite. i would like you more maybe if you were a little taller(: but really, your hilarious!!whats going on with you and tiffany, still hae each other, and wheres glen/glenda??

To Pinhead: Pinhead, you are my 5th favorite. i dont have a question. your fready o_o(but not in a scary way)

To Ghostface:Ghostface, you are my 6th favorite, but i dont really know much about you because i havent seen any of your movies yet, but i really want to.

_**Freddy:**_

**(smiles at you) I'm everyone's frickin' favorite.**

**BECAUSE THAT'S JUST THE WAY IT IS. =[**

_**Michael:**_

**(Gives you thumbs up)**

… **(scratches head) (shrugs) I just don't.**

_**Jason:**_

**Yes I did. His name was Elias Voorhees…**

**(Draws a sad face and walks off)**

_**Michael:**_

**He'll be fine in about a minute.**

_**Chucky:**_

**(sarcastic) Oh. Thanks.**

**It's… uh… Kind of… on and off…**

**GLEN usually is with Tiffany.**

_**Pinhead:**_

**Thank you.**

_**Ghostface:**_

**AW. =C**

**Well… at least you want to. :D**

_**Leatherface:**_

**(pouts)**

Myrna13

Hum... What a great testosterone party!

Well. I have a question for all of you, except Chucky. Are you guys virgins? And if the answer is no, how did you lose it?

Thank you, and Michael, if you want, here's my phone number *gives him a paper with a sexy grin*

_**Freddy:**_

**LORETTA. Duh.**

_**Pinhead:**_

**No. I don't think that's any of YOUR BUSINESS.**

_**Ghostface:**_

… **(looks down)**

_**Jason:**_

**Yes. (frown face)**

_**Leatherface:**_

**(draws a smiley face) Uh… It was a long time ago… I don't remember.**

_**Michael:**_

**Nope.**

**(puts it in his pocket) (winks)**

**A/N: Okay…**

**If there's any other slashers people would like me to add… Please send me a message.**


End file.
